The Love Between the Two
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Rose is ill and the Doctor has to look after her. Could it lead to them telling each other how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A This probably isn't vey good, because I wrote it a while ago. But let me know what you think anyway.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Doctor Who. Wish I did though.**

Chapter one:

The Doctor was standing in the doorway of Rose's bedroom. He was watching her sleep; he had got into a habit of just standing and watching her when she was asleep. Rose had no idea that he did this of course.

"_Stop watching her sleep." _The Tardis told him telepathically.

"Shut up, I'll do what I want thank you." He whispered back. But it wasn't as quiet as he thought as Rose began to stir in her bed.

"Great, thanks for that you stupid ship. You made me wake her up."

The Tardis gave him a shock in his head, causing him to swear in pain.

What the Doctor didn't know was that Rose was now completely awake and was starring at the Doctor in a funny way.

"What are you doing?" Rose said as she sat herself up.

The Doctor turned around in surprise. And he gave her one of his guilty smiles. "I was just checking to see if you were OK, that's all." Rose gave him a funny look.

"I know that's not true Doctor. So spit it out what were you doing, lurking by the door?" She asked him again.

The Doctor sighed. "All right, all right. I like watching you sleep. I mean there's nothing else to do when you're not around, and plus, you look kind of cute when you're asleep. And I just can't help but smile when I watch you."

Rose gave him a smile. "Come here." She beckoned him.

The Doctor walked over to her and Rose got out of her bed and gave him a hug. The Doctor didn't waste time in hugging her back.

Once they let go. Rose looked the Doctor in the eye. "Why don't you sleep with me, if you want to watch me sleep? You'll be much more comfortable."

The Doctor smiled at her and they both got into bed. Rose was soon fast asleep. The Doctor cuddled her as she did. He couldn't help but smile.

This was only the beginning of what was yet to come...

**Please let me know what you think. It makes me a happy bunny. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The next morning the Doctor, was still looking at Rose as she slept. He smiled. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; he wasn't sure what it was, so he ignored it. He suddenly felt Rose move beside him, she was waking up.

Once she was awake she looked at the Doctor and smiled weakly.

"Hey, you all right Rose? You look a bit off this morning." The Doctor asked gently.

Rose just shook her head.

"What's the matter? Don't you feel well?" the Doctor asked her looking at her in the eyes.

Rose shook her head again.

"Ah, come here you." The Doctor brought her into a hug and rubbed her back. It wasn't often that Rose was ill, but when she was you could always tell.

"I'll tell you what, I will go a get you something to eat and you stay in bed and get better. Yeah?"

Rose nodded

"OK, then be back in a minute." And with that the Doctor walked off towards the kitchen.

Rose got herself comfortable and fell asleep instantly.

Down in the corridors, the Doctor had reached the kitchen and was starting to make Rose something to eat. Once he was finished, he walked back to the bedroom, hoping to find that Rose was asleep, resting. The last thing he wanted was Rose feeling worse than she was at the moment.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he was pleased to know that Rose had taken his advice and fallen back asleep.

He walked over to her slowly, not wanting to wake her up at the moment. The Doctor placed the plate on the side table and lay down on the bed next to Rose. He rolled over onto his side and brought Rose into a hug, still being careful that he didn't wake her up.

After a bit he felt himself feel slightly drowsy and so he let sleep take him over. Soon he was fast asleep, hugging the woman that made him how he was today, hoping that when they woke up she would be starting to feel better.

**N/A so there's chapter 2. I hope it's all right. Please review and let me know what you think. In total this stary will be 4 chapters. I've already got the rest of the story, I just need to post it. **

~tenrosefanno.1~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Half the day went by and both the Doctor and Rose were still fast asleep, in each other's arms.

After a few minutes the Doctor began to wake up. Once he was awake he saw that Rose was still fast asleep. This thankfully meant she was OK, at the moment anyway.

"Mmmm." Came Rose's voice as she began to wake up. She was soon looking into the Doctor's eyes, which were fixed on her.

"Hey you, you feeling any better?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Yeah, a bit. I'm slightly hungry though." Rose replied.

"Well I did get you some toast, but you've been asleep most of the day probably, so it probably wouldn't do that much good." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Oh well, I'll get sommin' in a minute then." Rose said as she turned back onto her back, her hands behind her head.

"Well it's good to see that you are starting to feel better."

"I was ill for half a day, Doctor." Rose reminded him.

"Well I know, but you're not yet 100% better yet are you? And anyway I don't like seeing you ill. Because you're not yourself. And that's what I lo...like about you." The Doctor said.

Rose gave him a look, but soon smiled at him.

"Right come on you, let's get up." The Doctor said as he got out of the bed. As soon as he was up, he helped Rose up to.

"Right, so what are we going to do? Go out? Get ourselves into trouble?" Rose said as soon as she was up.

"Nope, just rest and more rest. As you are ill." The Doctor, which caused Rose to pout.

"Can't we go out, please?" Rose begged the Doctor.

"No Rose, you need to rest, otherwise, you won't get better and we won't be able to go anywhere. Will we?" Said the Doctor, gently but at the same time sternly.

"I guess not." Rose replied quietly.

"Right good, now you go to the sitting room and I'll get us something to eat. OK?" The Doctor said.

"OK, see you in a minute." She walked off to the sitting room.

The Doctor walked the other way towards the kitchen.

Rose had finally got to the sitting room; once she was in she sat down and turned on the television. She suddenly felt rather tiered, she lie down on the sofa and fell asleep.

The Doctor had finished making sandwiches for him and Rose, and was now walking towards the sitting room. As soon as he was at the door, he opened it up to reveal Rose sleeping on the sofa. He smiled at her and walked over to the sofa. He placed the plates on the floor and began to shake Rose gently. She soon began to wake up.

The Doctor looked her in the eye once she was awake. "You all right Rose?"

"Yeah, 'm OK. Tiered that's all." Rose replied.

"You don't look very well." The Doctor said.

"Well, I do have a bit of a stomach ache, but apart from that I think I'm OK." Rose told him.

"OK, you go back to sleep then, I'll put you're sandwich in the fridge for when you wake up."

"Can I have my sandwich now, please?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"OK," The Doctor passed her a plate and she took it gratefully.

A couple of bites in, Rose began to feel very sick. Rose jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, the Doctor followed her.

The Doctor found her leaning over the toilet, being violently sick. He went over to her and sat knelt down by her and placed a hand on her back.

Once Rose had finished the Doctor wiped her face with a flannel, and brought her into a tight hug. "You really aren't well, are you Rose?" The Doctor said. He felt her shake her head on his chest. He then realized that Rose had begun to cry. He rubbed her back lovingly.

"It'll be all right, I promise you'll get better." The Doctor told her.

"How do you know?" Rose asked through tears.

"Because I do. Now come on let's get you back to bed." Said the Doctor as he helped Rose to her feet.

The two of them walked back to the bedroom. As soon as they got there, Rose went over to the bed and laid down falling straight back to sleep.

The Doctor pulled the cover over Rose and walked out of the room to leave her alone, so she could get some sleep.

He hoped to God that Rose would be feeling better soon, because he had something important to tell her, and he couldn't wait.

**N/A I personally don't think this chapters very good. But let me know what you think. One more chapter to go. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The next morning, Rose woke up to find that the Doctor was nowhere to be seen, inside the room.

'_That's odd; he normally stays with me when I'm ill.' _Rose thought as she looked around.

Rose decided that it was no good just lying about, so she got up and when to find the Doctor.

The Doctor was in the sitting room watching TV, when he heard Rose calling his name from out in the corridor.

"In here!" The Doctor shouted to Rose from the sitting room.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Rose stepped into the room. The Doctor sat up straight at her arrival. "Hey Rose, how're you feeling?" he asked her gently as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"OK I guess, but I could be better." Rose replied. She lay her head down on the Doctor's shoulder, and the Doctor wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm.

"Don't worry with a little more TLC and rest, you should be feeling better in no time." The Doctor smiled at Rose and she smiled back at him.

"So, what you watching?"Rose asked after a bit.

"Some reality show I think. You can watch something if you want." The Doctor told her passing the remote.

"Don't worry; I think I might land up falling asleep soon, so you can carry on watching what you want to. I don't mind." Rose replied yawning.

"You're cute when you do that, y'know." Said the Doctor smiling.

"Shut up." Rose giggled slightly.

"You are though." The Doctor smiled at her again, making her feel funny inside.

"Doctor I need to ask you something or rather, tell you something." Rose suddenly became serious.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked her.

"I can't go on like this. I mean I can't be like this around you. Denying how I feel about you, when the truth is Doctor, I am completely and utterly in love with you. And I know that you may not feel the same way about me, but I really needed to tell you, because it was starting to get really hard to keep to myself and..." She was cut off, by the Doctor's lips on her own. She didn't hesitate for long and she began to kiss him back. The Doctor soon broke away to give them some air. Rose's forehead resting on his.

"I'm glad you said that Rose, because I am completely and utterly in love with you to." The Doctor's lips were on Rose's for a second time.

And since then they never left each other's side, only when it was necessary would they be apart.

And that's the end to this love story, but remember this...

You can find love in the strangest of ways.

* * *

**~Fin~**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**~tenrosefanno.1~**


End file.
